a Christmas miracle 2: a friendly Christmas
by JMS135
Summary: sequel to the first miracle Jeanette's best friend get's hit by a car and is put in a coma, will her friend wake up before Christmas, takes place one year after the first miracle, cartoon version.


**this story takes place after the first miracle and it may be a one shot but a long one, may contain suicide, less simonette and a bit of violence, but doesn't contain bad language, any way here we have the sequel to a Christmas miracle, a Christmas miracle 2: a friendly Christmas.**

**please enjoy.**

Jeanette was in her room crying and couldn't Believe what had Just happened yesterday

**_FLASHBACK._**

_Jeanette and Judy were walking down the road celebrating that school has ended and another year of Christmas and another summer time off, then a car came running straight at Jeanette but Judy pushed her out of the way causing the car to come at her knocking her out._

_soon at the hospital the doctor told Jeanette that Judy will be in a coma only for month._

_Jeanette felt sad that her best friend is going to miss out on Christmas this year._

**_END FLASHBACK._**

Jeanette was still crying for her best friend Judy soon then Brittany and Eleanor came in.

" hey Jeanette", said Eleanor.

" hey", said Jeanette.

" are you okay", said Brittany.

" does it look like I am okay", said Jeanette.

" okay gees calm down, you decided to be sarcastic while I am just giving you sympathy", said Brittany.

" well your not helping", said Jeanette.

" look Christmas is coming soon and we are celebrating but instead you decided to keep yourself in this room and start moping about your friend being in a coma because of her clumsiness", said Brittany.

"she wasn't clumsy she was in a coma saving my life", said Jeanette.

" and why would she do a stupid thing like that", said Brittany.

" what she did isn't stupid, it was a brave thing and she did it, if she didn't I would be the one in a coma, now she is in a coma and it is my fault", said Jeanette.

" it isn't your fault Jean, it's her own fault for deciding to take the hit", said Brittany.

" if you decided to just come in here and just say that Judy is not the right friend instead of actually giving me sympathy then you can just get the hell out of my room, both of you get out now", said Jeanette.

" but-", said Eleanor but was cut off.

" I SAID GET OUT!", she snapped.

" Jeanette listen-", said Brittany but was cut off by Jeanette's paw meeting her cheek.

" NO YOU LISTEN, I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE GOING TO GIVE ME SYMPATHY THAT MY BEST FRIEND IS IN A COMA BECAUSE OF A CAR ACCIDENT BUT YOU DECIDED TO TELL ME THAT JUDY AIN'T THE RIGHT FRIEND FOR ME, WELL SOMETIMES I EVER WONDER IF I HAVE THE TWO RIGHT SISTERS", snapped Jeanette.

Brittany and Eleanor stood silent, but said nothing as they walked off.

" Brit, Elle wait, I'm sorry", said Jeanette but they couldn't hear her.

she couldn't take it any more, now not only her best friend is in a coma but her sisters hate her, she just wanted to end this.

Meanwhile downstairs Brittany and Eleanor were feeling sad because of what Jeanette said.

" looks like we have the wrong sister up there", said Brittany pointing up the stairs.

" Brit she only shouted at us because she was upset about her friend, and also we didn't give her much sympathy because of you telling her Judy ain't the right friend for her, no wonder she told us we weren't the right sisters for her", said Eleanor.

" maybe we should go up there and apologise", said Brittany.

" let's just save it for until tomorrow maybe she will be calm then we can apologise to her", said Eleanor.

" we should apologise to her now because if we don't she could do something stupid", said Brittany.

" what could she do that is stupid", said Eleanor.

" I think she is depressed and she could start cutting herself being suicidal", said Brittany.

" I hope she wouldn't go that far sad", said Eleanor.

" trust me there is a chance she might", said Brittany.

then they heard a knock on the door, Eleanor answered it and there revealed simon.

" hey I know what happened to Judy, how is Jeanette taking it", said Simon.

" really bad", said Eleanor.

" can I go see her, maybe I could help her", said Simon.

" okay", said Eleanor.

once simon was up the stairs he went to Jeanette's room and saw her about to cut herself with a knife.

" JEANETTE STOP", simon shouted, Jeanette stopped and looked at simon.

" please don't do this", said Simon.

" I just wanted to end this", said Jeanette.

" what would happen if you leave me", said Simon.

" you would get disappointed", said Jeanette.

" what about your sisters", said Simon.

" they already hate me after what I just said to them", said Jeanette.

" what about Judy", said Simon.

Jeanette stood silent.

" please try and move on, maybe once she wakes up you can give her two presents, a welcome home present and a Christmas Present", said Simon.

" a late Christmas present so she can feel better missing out on Christmas this year", said Jeanette.

" are you okay now", said simon.

" now that you are hear yes", said Jeanette.

Jeanette lied down in thoughts.

Brittany came in.

" uh Jeanette, I am really sorry for last night, please don't be mad at me, I don't want to loose the sister I love", said Brittany.

" I forgive you, sorry I slapped you", said Jeanette.

" don't worry about it I deserved it", said Brittany giving her sister a kiss on the forehead.

" I better get going", said Jeanette.

" where are you going", said Brittany.

" to see Judy, since last year I got paralysed and a miracle happened that I can walk, maybe there can be a miracle that Judy can wake up earlier", said Jeanette.

" there may be a chance that could happen", said Brittany.

* * *

Jeanette went into Judy's hospital room and went on the bed.

" hey Judy, I am just here to let you know that Christmas is tomorrow, and you may miss out on it but I am deciding to spend it with you here so you won't be alone, I also want to say thank you for saving me, last year a miracle has happened causing me to walk after almost staying paralysed forever, maybe a miracle can happen with you waking up, please wake up soon", said Jeanette remembering such memories she had, she remembered the time they first met.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_after being picked on by the bullies saying she had know friends Jeanette went back home depressed then she bumped into someone._

_" I am so sorry", said Jeanette as she helped who she bumped into._

_" it's okay, I should look where I am going to", said the girl._

_" okay", said Jeanette as she was about to walk away until._

_ "wait", said the girl," are you okay"._

_ " no", said Jeanette._

_" what's wrong", said the girl__._

_" these girls keep bullying me saying I have no friend, they are right", said Jeanette._

_" you can prove them wrong", said the girl._

_"how", said Jeanette._

_" if you can become friends with me", said the girl._

_" sure", said Jeanette._

_" what is your name", said the girl._

_" Jeanette, and what's yours", said Jeanette._

_" Judy", said Judy._

_ then that's how Jeanette and Judy became friends._

**_END FLASHBACK._**

that was what happened when Jeanette was 9, when Jeanette was 10 they went to the junior prom as a date of three, Simon, Jeanette and Judy. Simon became prom king and both Jeanette and Judy became prom queen. when Jeanette was 11 Jeanette still had bullying problems and Simon and his brothers were on an 80 days world tour, so Judy comforted her later on she had no more bullying problems again, when she was 12 Judy and herself both decided to go skinny dipping at a lake and while they were swimming naked Simon caught them and he promised he wouldn't tell anyone only if he joined them and they made a good deal, when she was 13 Judy gave Jeanette comforted and kept on thinking of a way to get her walking again when she was paralysed and now at the age of 14 Judy got runed over by a car and is in a coma only to wake up in a month meaning she will miss out on Christmas.

she went up to the window looking at the sky seeing polarise the north star north star north pole she made a wish saying.

" I don't want anything for Christmas except for Judy waking up, I love her and she is my best friend, I wish Judy can wake up before Christmas", said Jeanette.

then she sat down with Judy and Sang.

_so this is Christmas_

_And what have you done _

_Another year over_

_And a new one just begun _

_Ans so this is Christmas _

_I hope you have fun _

_The near and the dear one  
_

_The old and the young  
_

_A very merry Christmas  
_

_And a happy New Year  
_

_Let's hope it's a good one  
_

_Without any fear  
_

_And so this is Christmas_

_(war is over)._

_For weak and for strong_

_(if you want it)._

_For rich and the poor ones_

_(war is over)_

_The road is so long._

_(now)_

_And so happy Christmas  
_

_(war is over)_

_For black and for white  
_

_( if you want it)_

_For yellow and red ones  
_

_( war is over)_

_Let's stop all the fight_

_(now)_

_A very merry Christmas  
_

_And a happy New Year  
_

_Let's hope it's a good one _

_Without any fear _

_And so this is Christmas_

_( war is over)_

_And what have we done_

_( if you want it)_

_Another year over_

_(war is over)_

_And a new one just begun_

_( now)_

_And so this is Christmas_

_( war is over)_

_I hope you have fun_

_( if you want it)_

_The near and the dear one_

_( war is over)_

_The old and the young_

_( now)_

_A very merry Christmas _

_And a happy New Year _

_Let's hope it's a good one _

_Without any fear _

_War is over over _

_If you want it _

_War is over  
_

_Now._

" I love your voice Jeanette", she heard someone say, Jeanette turned around and saw Judy with both of her eyes open.

Jeanette stood silent after seeing Judy awake then she fainted.

Judy went to pick her up and put her on the bed with her, a couple of minutes later she woke up.

" hey Jeanette", said Judy.

" hey Judy", said Jeanette.

" are you okay", said Judy.

" I should be asking you that question", said Jeanette.

" I am okay but what about you", said Judy.

" I am okay", said Jeanette.

" what happened", said Judy.

" when you were hit by a car you went a coma which was supposed to be for a month but instead only 5 days", said Jeanette.

" must be a miracle, what day is it", said Judy.

Jeanette looked at the clock and said.

" you woke up on a Christmas day", said Jeanette.

" so today is Christmas", said Judy.

" yeah", said Jeanette.

" Jeanette", said Judy.

" yeah", said Jeanette.

" merry Christmas", said Judy.

" Merry Christmas to you to", said Jeanette.

" sorry I didn't give you a Christmas present", said Judy.

" you already gave me one", said Jeanette.

" and what is that", said Judy.

" waking up on a Christmas day", said Jeanette.

**THE END.**

**finally I ended this, it only took me two days to finish this and now I am finished, sorry I only put less simonette in this story but in my next story will have more simonette. until the next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**

**and have a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


End file.
